1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved break-away banner rod assembly used for supporting elongated, laterally extending banner rods supported on upright poles or wall surfaces. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a break-away assembly which includes structure for captively retaining the inner end of the banner rod in the event that the rod experiences horizontal or sideways loads sufficient to break the rod-connecting coupler forming a part of the assembly; in this manner, the banner rod is prevented from swinging downwardly and damaging the supporting pole or building surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Banners are commonly used by municipalities or businesses in shopping areas in order to advertise the areas, attract shoppers, or simply for aesthetic decoration. In order to support such banners, it is common to provide support assemblies which can be permanently affixed to an upright support surface, such as a light pole or building wall.
As can be appreciated, such banners and their supporting assemblies can be subjected to intense lateral loading during high wind conditions. As a consequence, it is known to provide banner supports with a break-away capacity and safety structure for preventing the projecting banner rods from falling to the earth. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,204 describes a break-away banner support which includes a frangible break-away section and a flexible safety line which prevents the banner rod from falling to the earth when the rod support fails. However, this construction is deficient in that the banner rod falls under the influence of gravity and may repeatedly strike the support pole or wall surface with considerable force, abrading or otherwise causing damage to the pole or wall surface.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved break-away banner support assembly which will fail at a predetermined maximum wind loading experienced by the assembly, but which is restrained against significant, gravity-induced downward movement of the banner rod, thus preventing attendant damage to the adjacent support pole or wall surface.